Steps Of Life
by nyx372040
Summary: Nate Summers and Vikki Alver's relationship gets put into turmoil with the arrival of a new singer in Nate's band but what is this girl really hidding?
1. she's the problem

Vikki through the book at the wall in frustration, ever since _she _had turned up everything changed. Her boyfriend Nate Summers had been ignoring her; he had said that it was a music thing and that they were practising. Vikki thought that it was crap; logically she knew she should just ask the other members of the band to see if it was true but her heart told her she didn't need to and her mother Kitty had told her to listen to her heart.

She was also too shy to dare do something like comforting the girl in public. Victoria Alvers had always been the mouse, the ignored one, the one who was always eager to please. Vikki had brown hair that hung to her shoulders, she also had delicate features with her family and friends said made her pretty but Vikki knew they were making her fell good!

Vikki had a passion and that was photography but she wouldn't dare to show the photo's to anyone except her mum, her mother had once encouraged her to enter her photos in the school art show but she had given up after years of Vikki blatant refusals.

Vikki's father Lance was happy for her in what ever she did although Lance was still weary of her dating as a protective father should be. Nate had so for had kept himself in line with her father, so Vikki was allowed dome freedom although she had to tell Lance when she was going to Steps with Nate.

Steps was the club that Nate and his band played at, Divine was the hottest band form Bayvile high and Nate was the drummer. He could drum a beat on anything form his school desk to his father's head. Nate was gorgeous in Vikki's opinion with his brown shaggy hair that hung into his eyes and he was constantly brushing out. He was a fairly strong young man, seeing as his father Cyclops had trained him since he was young. The most attractive thing about Nate to Vikki was his altitude Nate was sweet and caring even if he was a little goofy and wasn't all that bright.

Vikki decided that she would get dressed up to go and see Divine at Steps. Vikki pulled on an ankle length white skirt and a blue spaghetti strap tank top, Vikki brushed her hair and put on the basics of makeup that she always wore. Lance walked in and did up the clasp of the sliver heart locket that Nate had given her for her last birthday.

"What time will you be getting home sweetie?" Lance asked as he always did, "I'll be home at midnight witch is my curfew" Vikki answered. "Ok sweetie but if he goes too far" Lance started and Vikki smiled as their usual ritual happened. "Nate never will daddy but if he doses I'll call you straight away" Vikki recited by wrote, waving her sliver cell phone in the air before placing it in her brown suede bag "I'll drive you" her father offered "thank you" .

When Vikki arrived she ran up to the stage and gave her boyfriend a big hug, "babe" Nate cheered giving her a kiss on the cheek making Vikki blush. "I'll see you after ok, were about to start" Vikki went down into the crowd moving out of the way of the mosh pit.

The beat started and as always Vikki felt as if Nate was looking right at her Vikki felt cold and she looked down to see that her Power of invisibility was working, taking a deep breath Vikki made herself visible. She danced to their first song then she watched as they begun there second. Vikki couldn't ignore it any longer; there _she _was dressed in black leather pants with a black spaghetti tank top with a skull on it. What scared Vikki the most was that the shirt was showing the girls belly button ring Vikki had always thought that that would hurt terribly.

The lead singer was Vikki's biggest problem her name was Dezzi Weller. With her long flame red hair and blazing green eyes, Dezzi was thin and supple and moved like a snake. Vikki worried that was the type of girl that Nate actually liked. Dezzi powers of energy manipulation made her more exciting as did her devil may care attitude.

Dezzi was shimming around the stage and to Vikki's horror not only did she kiss Todd the bassist but, she also pashed her boyfriend on the lips during the guitar solo. At the end of the their set Vikki left outraged even though she could her Nate running after her.


	2. cheating?

"Vikki, what's up?" Nate asked swing Vikki around to face him, Vikki fought hard not to swoon seeing her boyfriend in blue jeans and a tight black shirt. "Are you OK" Nate asked her again "do you like it when she doses that" Vikki hissed. "Who?" Nate asked completely bewildered "Dezzi when she kisses you like that! Do you wish I would do that" Vikki screeched striding away.

"Dezzi ST Vikki, no I like you the way you are" Nate swore actually placing his hand on his heart. "Really?" Vikki asked "yeah!" Nate yelled pulling Vikki into a bear hug, "Dezzi is just giving the audience a show and so am I, I never meant to hurt you".

The next few weeks went to normal but the school dance changed everything. Vikki and Kitty had gone shopping for a dress and they meet Rogue along the way Kitty who had always had a good eye for fashion picked out a sliming but not to tight white knee length dress with a sheer white over layer. Rogue bought her goddaughter a pair of sliver sandals to go with it.

Nate looked dashing in his suit jacket and blue jeans and a crisp white shirt nervously brushing her bangs behind her ears because the rest of her hair was pinned back. At the dance everything was going well and Vikki thought everything was back on track.

Until _she _turned up in a tight forest green dress that showed some cleavage and was tighter than Vikki's Dezzi had completed the out with a black leather sliver spiked set of choker and cuffs. When Vikki went to get some drinks she had slivered up to Nate and was dancing with him no she was _grinding him!_ Vikki was feed up she turned tail and stormed out of the gym and called her father.

Lance got to the school as fast as he could, gave his daughter a big hug and drove her home. Vikki spent the rest off the night crying and drinking hot coca with her mother. The next morning Lance asked Nate to come and talk to him outside _alone._

"What they hell do you think your doing" Lance hissed towering over the tall boy "nothing sir" Nate spluttered confused. "You cheat on my daughter and then humiliate her in public, at a school dance!" Lance yelled "no I didn't do that I would never cheat on Vikki" Nate yelled back. The fight continued until Vikki looked out the window and shirked in horror, Rogue knowing how shy her goddaughter was went outside to deal with the boys.

"I hate to be demanding but does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on!" Rogue yelled her loud voice echoed over the mansions quaint gardens. "This boy has humiliated my daughter" Lance jumped in "your humiliating her now Avalanche" Rogue said staring Lance down. "Me, I told him I would never hurt Vikki" Nate protested both boys took up the argument once again. "Shut up!" Rogue thundered "Lance go inside and tlak to your wife since we both know who that she's the sane one" Nate smirked in triumph but Rogue turned her firey gaze on him "and you! Talk to your girlfriend and I don't want to see ether one of you inside till everything is straightened out" Rogue walked back inside.

"Vikki, girl I would never do that to you" Nate started "please Nate just be quiet and let me talk" Vikki said her voice already wavering. "I like you very much and I want you to tell me what you were doing with her" Vikki fought to keep her voice steady. "I was dancing with her because she's my friend and I swear I would never cheat one you, look Dezzi will be at Steps earlier tomorrow why don't you talk to her then" Nate offered "no I wont and I don't believe you!" Vikki cried and walked back inside.


	3. girl talk

At ten o'clock that Sunday morning against her better judgement Vikki actually went to steps feeling weird because the popular club was so quiet and spacious, Vikki brushed her brown hair behind her ears and strode up to the back were she could her some chatter.

What she saw changed everything; there was her redheaded nemesis holding and kissing anther girl! Vikki was shell-shocked; the other girl pulled up Dezzi head form kissing her neck and murmured something in to her ear. Vikki too in the other girl, she had long black hair and was wearing a pair of black pants and top with a red fishnet shirt on top. Giving Vikki a faded red gelled smile, the other girl turned and sashayed away her stiletto boots clicking away on the wooden floor.

"St, Vikki what are you doing her?" Dezzi asked fiddling with her green fake-corset style top; Vikki was silent giving up and smoothing her short black skirt Dezzi started to run away. "No Dezzi don't go I've just never seen um two um" Vikki faltered "two girls sucking face" Dezzi offered and Vikki nodded.

"I'm a lesbian so what!" Dezzi hissed, "No I don't have a problem with it, it's just new" Vikki stuttered in fear. Siting on top of the edge of the stage Vikki walked over and sat down next to her. "So you never were cheating on me with Nate?" Vikki asked "hell no, I've liked girls since I was thirteen" Dezzi admitted.

"Really um can I talk to you? Like start over?" Vikki asked holding out her hand taking it Dezzi agreed, "Is it different with girls?" Vikki asked feeling the heat colour her face "what, kissing or sex?" Dezzi boldly asked. Vikki almost went not red but purple, "I haven't um you know with um Nate or any other a guy so um just kissing" Vikki rambled. "Relax girl, it's sweeter and girls aren't as possessive" Dezzi tired "why didn't you tell anyone because you never hold anything back" Vikki asked claming down. "Liking girls is why I had to move to Bayvile at my old school a couple of boys and girls decided that I wasn't normal and they would show me what I was missing and it made my powers come out" Dezzi admitted.

Seeing that things were getting tense Vikki offered to go to the mall with Dezzi the girls went shopping for outfits to wear to Steps that night, when they got back to the mansion they got ready. Vikki was wearing a tight pair of blur jeans and a white V-neck sleeveless shirt with a brown and white moving belt and white boots.

Dezzi was wearing a bright midnight blue square necked top that stoped just above her belly button with a sort black leather skirt, black fishnets and black boots. As Dezzi was brushing her hair upon seeing that she had two sliver studs and one pair of dangly earrings in each ear. Vikki had to ask, "Did getting those hurt?" "not really maybe you should get some more your self" Dezzi laughed.

Before they left Dezzi placed the sliver locket around her neck and closed the clasp "you can't forget this. Damn you are lucky to have someone like him" Dezzi mused. Dezzi drove them two the club, when they arrived Nate could not get over how hot his girlfriend was and she hadn't changed that much. "I told you that you are a babe" Nate affirmed "really?" Vikki asked blushing "hell yeah!" Dezzi hollered as she danced her way over "the house is packed boys, lets get our asses out there".

Dezzi handed Vikki her camera as she grabbed the microphone, Vikki waded through the crowd and got some really great shots and danced with some really great people. Her favourite shot was Todd, James, Nate and Dezzi posed in a tight group at the end of the night. Vikki entered that photo in the next Bayvile high art show and won second prize. Vikki realised that appearances can truly be deceiving.


End file.
